


Frostbitten by Lust

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home and finds that John is not himself but a stranger named Loki. </p>
<p>Both men feel something more than just tension...and between their legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostbitten by Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be two chapters long.
> 
> Please do not bash or flame. Thanks!

Sherlock walked up to his flat. When he arrived at this door, he heard something coming from inside his flat. Sherlock tried to open his door but it was locked. He knocked on his door, thinking that John might be home and locked the door.

“John, I am back.” Sherlock said. No one answered nor another sound was made.

“...John?” Sherlock asked. Again, nothing happened from the other side. Sherlock was now feeling impatient.

“John, please unlock this door right now. This is seriously getting ridiculous now.” Sherlock said, with a bit of agitation in his voice. Suddenly, the door made a clicking sound. Sherlock twisted the knob and and opened the door. No one was in the living room.

“Well, this is strange....even for me. ...Maybe John had to run the bathroom or something.” Sherlock thought. Sherlock sat on this couch and waited a few minutes for John to come out from where ever he is. Five minutes later, still no John.

“John? Are you here?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, Sherlock! I did not even hear you come in.” A voice said coming from another room. It sounded like John's.

“John? Is that you?” Sherlock asked. Several seconds later, John stepped out of the hallway and in to the living room.

“Of course, it is. What makes you think it is not me?” John replied. Sherlock just sat there...confused. He felt one of John's hands on one of his face. Sherlock looked up at John, who was looking at him.

“Sherlock, are you feeling okay?” John asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock answered.

“Is something on your mind then?” John added.

“Yes, actually.” Sherlock replied.

“What is it?” John asked, letting go of Sherlock and then sat down on the recliner across from him.

“The door.” Sherlock said.

“What about the door?” John asked.

“It was locked and then all of sudden it...was not.” Sherlock said.

“Really? I could have sworn I did not lock it. Maybe it was just stuck.” John said.

“Maybe.” Sherlock said.

“Something is not right here but I can not put my finger on it.” Sherlock thought. John stood up and faced the kitchen.

“Maybe some tea will help you relax.” John said, walking to the kitchen. Suddenly, something in Sherlock's head clicked. He quickly got up from the couch and headed over to John.

“Something is different about you today, John?” Sherlock said. John stopped and gulped silently.

“What do you think is different about me?” John said.

“I do not know exactly but I have a good hunch about this.” Sherlock replied. Suddenly, John began to laugh but the giggle did not sound like John's laugh at. Suddenly, John turned to Sherlock, grinning.

“They are certainly right about you, Mr. Holmes. You are very good at guessing the obvious about the littlest of thing.” John said. Sherlock took a few steps back.

“What the hell?!” Sherlock thought. John may have been speaking but it was certainly NOT John's voice. The voice was deeper. Very deep compared to John's.

“Who are you?!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“Sherlock, I am not lying to you. It really is me.” John said, back in his usual voice.

“No, you are not!” Sherlock replied.

“You think I would lie to you about this?”  
“If you were actually him, then I would.” Sherlock told him.

“You are not making sense, Sherlock.” John said.

“Wait! I can prove it that you are not him.” Sherlock said.

“And how are you going to do that?” John asked. Sherlock walked over and got a book off from the shelf.

“How is a bloody book going to help you with this?” John asked. Suddenly, Sherlock held up the book about Norse Mythology. He noticed that this “John” was starting to panic.

“Fuck. He knows.” John thought to himself.

“First off, John is usually at work around this time unless he very was ill. ” Sherlock said.

“So?” John said.

“Second, we recently got the door fixed 3 days ago. So, it would be very strange and highly unlikely for it to be stuck again right being fixed for only a few days.” Sherlock added. John started to crack.

“I...” John said, not being able to finish his sentence. As Sherlock opened the book, John decided to give in.

“WAIT!” John said. Sherlock closed the book and looked up.

“You...you were right. I am not him. I have been following you both around for some time now...you in particular...Sherlock.” John said in his other voice. Sherlock placed the book down on the couch.

“Then...if you are not John..who are you exactly?” Sherlock asked. John took a breath.

“Since you figured it out...he it goes.” John said. Suddenly, Sherlock closed his eyes as a ray of sun blocked his view. He moved over a bit and then slowly opened his eyes. Sherlock jumped a bit. The man was covered head/neck to toe in leather. Hair was brushed back and spiked at the end that stuck out straight in the back. The man wore gold armor upon his left shoulder and on his lower arms. Eyes were a mix of emerald green and blue. And for some reason, Sherlock was not deducing him but..was attracted to him..sexually attracted to this man.

“Wow...I was actually not expecting that or this at all.” Sherlock said.

“Of course, you were not.” the man said.

“What is your name. Since you know mine. I want to know your name as well.” Sherlock.

“...My name is Loki. ” He said. Sherlock stood for a few seconds, thinking.

“So...the book is what made him crack.” Sherlock thought.

“Are you going to kill me or call the authorities?” Loki asked.

“Is John hurt?” Sherlock asked. That was his main concern at the moment. If yes, Sherlock was going to do that but apparently Loki was shapeshifter so he was have a great chance of escaping.

“Watson is fine. I did not hurt or harm him. He is at his workplace” Loki answered.

“Then I am not going to do that.” Sherlock answered. Loki looked at straight at him and blushed.

“Are you serious?” Loki asked.

“Are you asking me not to be? I am being very serious.” Sherlock said.

“Not at all. I just shocked. Of course, I would like for you to be serious.” Loki said.

“Alright then.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, Sherlock realized there was something more to this that what Loki was saying.

“...Why were you exactly following me? This has to be more than just a “ice to meet you” sort of thing.” Sherlock asked.

“There is an answer for that.” Loki replied.

“That answer would be what exactly?” Sherlock said. Loki silently gulped.

“Attraction.” Loki said. Sherlock looked at Loki confused.

“Attraction to what?” Sherlock asked.

“More like attraction to who.” Loki said.

“Who then?” Sherlock asked. Loki took a deep breath.

“..You.” Loki said. Sherlock's eyes widen.

“Pardon me?” Sherlock asked.

“Look, ever since I arrived to Midgard, you and this John Watson were one of the very first people I saw here and there is something about you that...” Loki's voice trailed off as he got nervous.

“That what?” Sherlock asked, wanting Loki to finished.

“...That...turns me on.” Loki finally said.

“Are you telling me that I turn you on...sexually?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes. You turn me on...sexually. Right now, my body even feel warm just by being in your presence. Also, I apologize for this whole thing. I was just trying to figure out a way to talk to you.” Loki answered then looked at the ground. Sherlock walked over to Loki and put his hand under his chin. He lifted Loki's head up to look at him. Loki blushed as Sherlock smiled.

“I know I just met you but...I feel the same way about you. And it is okay, Loki. You do not have to be shy.” Sherlock said, letting go off Loki's face. When Sherlock let go, Loki put his arms around him and kissed him! Sherlock put his arms around Loki and kissed him back. Sherlock quickly stopped and Loki looked at him.

“I am so sorry. I do not know what just came over me.” Loki said, feeling horrible. Sherlock giggled.

“I do not feel that way at all.” Sherlock replied, smiling. Loki felt better and smiled back. Suddenly, Sherlock's eyes widened, blushing.

“Sherlock? ...You okay?” Loki asked, concerned. Suddenly, Loki realized why Sherlock was doing this. ...Sherlock had an erection...and it was pretty good size, too.

“Oh...my.” Loki said to himself.

“I...I..” Sherlock said. Loki kissed him, smiled and let go.

“Do not worry. ...I feel the same right now as well. Though...not going to lie but...you do have a pretty nice size bulge right there.” Loki said. Sherlock blushed an even darker shade of pink on his cheeks. Loki held one of Sherlock's hands and turned around.

“If you would like to, we can go somewhere more private and more intimate.” Loki said. Sherlock knew that he should know do this but at the same time...he wanted it. He wanted this man...naked. Sprawled all over his bed, panting, sweating and teasing him. Sherlock smiled again.

“That would be...wonderful.” Sherlock said, smiling. Loki let go and walked behind Sherlock.

“Then lead the way, Mr. Holmes.” Loki said. Sherlock held Loki's hand again and walked him to his room.

Even though, a lot of people would consider this to be wrong...Sherlock felt so right about this and about Loki. Only concern is...he had would have to hide this from John. He hated to do that but he really wanted Loki. Loki and Sherlock walked to Sherlock's bedroom. When they arrived, Sherlock opened the door. 

“Sherlock?” Loki asked.

“Yes?” Sherlock replied.

“I just wanted to let you know. You do not have to this because of me. I want it to be pleasurable from both sides.” Loki said. Sherlock looked at Loki and held him in his arms.

“I know that. I want this as much as you do...with you.” Sherlock replied. He leaned forward and kissed Loki. When he leaned back up and Sherlock smiled.

“Well then. Shall we?” Sherlock asked. Loki grinned and put his hands on Sherlock's chest. Loki gently pushed Sherlock in to his room as Loki kept his hands on his chest. When they fully entered the room, Loki moved his foot over to the door and slammed it shut behind them, making sure no one can hear them being intimate ...passionate...savage with each other. Sherlock was about to release this sexual beast within him and with this man...this sexy man...with..Loki. 

 


End file.
